Call of duty Future Warfare
Call of Duty Future Warfare 'is an FPS set in the future. It is developed by Infinity ward for the next generation consoles Plot Set in the year of 2111. The story follows 2 main perspectives one American one Russian. In this game Russia is being terrorized by european terror cell known as Europe's United Rebel operatives or EURO. Formed shortly after world war 3 they have been terrorizing Russia for decades and thanks to many european countries distrust of Russia after world war 3. They have been unable to send forces of their own to find the leaders of EURO. Even though the EU and the E46 have been "looking for them" Russia is not completely sure they have been trying due to two things. One many European countries hate Russia for world war 3, two there are rumors that many european higher ups support EURO. But now Russia is more desperate than ever to find EURO leaders when a nuclear threat by EURO has been made on Russia. Mean while china has broken out in a civil war. democracy supporting rebels versus communist government troops. The United States wants to help the rebels but they don't want to risk trade with china. So Russia makes a deal with the U.S. Russia will send their best troops to support the rebels. In exchange the U.S will send counter terrorist units into europe to find the EURO leaders. This will set the stage for Call of Duty Future Warfare 'Missions E.D.E.N : complete your E.D.E.N training Up in the air : highjack Morels plane '' ''Doomsday Clock : witness EUROs threat A favor for a friend A favor for a friend : help the rebels secure the village Our end of the bargain : investigate the Paris address Clue : decipher the clue and fight off the attackers Highway men : ambush the convoy A little Role play : infiltrate and assault the government base Quarantine : escape the quarantine zone '' ''Breaking and Entering : infiltrate the Mi6 headquarters '' ''Past Bedtime : start an up rising'' in Hong Kong '' Trade Company : sneak into the shipping yard Unwelcome Guests : escape your captures '' ''Holdout : hold off the chinese troops Can't Take The Heat : assist Bravo team Beyond the Sea : assault the underwater launch facility '' ''Someone Who Can : investigate the ship wreck Ow No You Don't : Assault the EURO sub marine before it leaves A Night That Changed My Life : listen to Borodin's story Last Stand : KILL THEM ALL '' characters Vladimir Kozin is a main playable character and a member of Spetsnaz squad Bravo 1-1 he mostly serves in the 2nd Chinese civil war helping the rebels but does get involved in the EURO nuclear crysis Tom Brooks is a main playable character and a Delta force operative who serves in the EURO nuclear crysisEURO nuclear crysis and a little in the 2nd Chinese civil war Yuri Borodin is the Bravo 1-1 squad leader and minor playable character who serves in conflicts such as the 2nd Chinese civil war and the unite Europe war and to some extent the EURO nuclear crysis Boris Zhukov is the second command of Bravo 1-1 who serves in the 2nd Chinese civil war and did engage in the EURO nuclear crysis Josh York is the Delta team leader and serves in the EURO nuclear crysis and the 2nd Chinese civil war Dave Conway is the Delta team second command and serves in the EURO nuclear crysis and engaged in the 2nd Chinese civil war 'Mutiplayer Mutiplayer brings all the new features that Black ops 2 introduced scorestreaks, pick 10 back plus some new things of its own. The first is whether effects. Maps will change whether based on the setting of the map some minor like a cloudy some major like night time and rainy. Some exclusive to the map do to the setting . Example desert maps can only have sand storms ,arctic maps can only have blizzards etc. Weather will also effect the player. Hot weather can cause player fatigue which will reduce sprinting time and speed for running, shooting, and aiming.These side effects only happen if the player sprints for long periods of time without at least one tiny break. While cold weather can cause the players aim to become worse because of shivering plus it can reduce vision these side effects only happen if not moving for a long period of time. To be continued